galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Science and Weapon technology
' Union Science and Weapon technology' 'Paralyzing weapons - Immobilizers - Stun weapons - Shockers -' 1) Union Military grade paralysators Reduce, control or interrupt the refractory period ( refers to electrically excitable muscle cells or neurons) and associated electro chemical proceses in a carbon based life form. Schematic of an electrophysiological recording of an action potential showing the various phases that occur as the wave passes a point on a cell membrane. In physiology,2 a refractory period is a period of time during which an organ or cell is incapable of repeating a particular action, or (more precisely) the amount of time it takes for an excitable membrane to be ready for a second stimulus once it returns to its resting state following an excitation. It most commonly refers to electrically excitable muscle cells or neurons. Absolute refractory period corresponds to depolarisation and repolarisation, whereas relative refractory period corresponds to hyperpolarisation Wissenschaftlich wird von der »...Induzierung einer von der Dauer her kontrollierten Refraktärphase der Synapsen ...« gesprochen. Es ist das hyperelektrische Pendant zum normal-elektrischen Schocker. Im Gegensatz zu einem Schockertreffer führt die Paralyse jedoch nicht zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Das Paralysator-Prinzip basiert auf der Erkenntnis, dass eine starke Ambivalenz zwischen den bio-elektrischen Feldern des Bewegungsapparates und hyperelektrischen Strahlung im diskreten Frequenzbereich von 0,6×107 Hef / 109 bis 1010 Kalup aus dem Flächendiagramm existiert. Die Hauptbestandteile des Paralysators sind eine Energiequelle, die entweder normal-energetischer Natur ist, mit einem nachgeschalteten Quintadim-Wandler, auch Konverter genannt oder eine Speicherzelle für Hyperenergie. Anmerkung: Nach 1331 NGZ wurde zum bekannten Prinzip der normal-energetischen Quelle aufgrund der eingeschränkten Funktion von Hyperenergiespeichern zurückgegriffen. Eine Umrichtereinheit vollzieht die Umwandlung in einen hyperelektrischen Strom der betreffenden Frequenz. Der Induktor im dotierten Emitterkopf schließlich erzeugt die normal elektromagnetische Trägerstrahlung und emittiert sie zusammen mit der hyperenergetischen Wirkkomponente je nach seiner Justierung in einem kontrollierten Bereich mit etwa 98% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Der hyperelektrische Anteil der Strahlung deflagriert je nach Energieinhalt innerhalb von bis zu 10µs (10-5 s) zu einem normal-elektrischen Feld, welches mit den bio-elektrischen Feldern des Muskulaturapparates interferiert. Unter Berücksichtung des relativistischen Effekts der Zeitdehnung kommt es dabei zu einer maximal erreichbare Schussweite eines Paralysestrahles von knapp 500 Metern. Dadurch wird die dem Willen unterstellte Muskulatur kontrolliert überlastet und unbeweglich – im Gegensatz dazu untersteht das vegetative Nervensystem keiner bewussten Steuerung, da es für die lebenswichtigen Körperfunktionen wie zum Beispiel Herzschlag zuständig ist. Der Getroffene kann sich zwar nicht mehr bewegen, wohl aber im Zustand der Paralyse noch hören, sehen und denken. Da das Schmerzempfinden ausgeschaltet wird und »Gefühllosigkeit« die Muskeln befällt, findet der Paralysator auch speziell in der Medo-Technik seine Anwendung. Bei einer Überdosierung der Strahlung kann es zu Herzflimmern kommen. (PR 715) Negative Nachwirkungen einer Paralysatorlähmung, mit Ausnahme der durch Muskulaturschmerzen begleiteten Wiedererlangung der Bewegungsfähigkeit, gibt es nicht. Problematisch kann die Paralyse jedoch bei Lebewesen sein, wenn Muskeln gelähmt werden, die für das Funktionieren von Organen usw. benötigt werden. Bei Humanoiden kann es zum Austrocknen der Augen kommen, da ein Paralysierter nicht blinzeln kann. Interessanterweise konnte dieses Prinzip bei bis zu 75% aller bisher bekannten Lebensformen zur Herbeiführung einer Paralyse erfolgreich angewendet werden. Es scheint unter den Autoren eine große Verwirrung darüber zu herrschen, wie die Paralyse denn nun wirklich funktioniert, und ob sie beim Abklingen Schmerzen verursacht oder nicht. Offiziell ist ein Paralysierter bei Bewusstsein, nur gelähmt, in einigen Romanen jedoch werden die Opfer, vor allem nach starkem Paralyse-Beschuss, zusätzlich bewusstlos. Bei einigen Autoren führt die Paralyse zu einer andauernden Muskelstarre und vollständiger Unbeweglichkeit (z. B. in PR 1538 von K. H. Scheer) der somatischen quergestreiften Skelettmuskulatur, was auf eine unkontrollierten Aktivierung der für die Muskelkontraktion zuständigen Nervenbahnen hinweisen würde. Ein solcher Starrkrampf wäre realistisch betrachtet schon allein dadurch lebensgefährlich, dass eine solcherart paralysierte Person steif wie ein Brett umfallen würde und sich schwer verletzen könnte. Außerdem würde eine stundenlange, krampfartige Muskelstarre die Sauerstoffversorgung der Muskeln massiv beeinträchtigen und damit die gesamte Muskulatur schwer und irreparabel schädigen. Beträfe eine solche Paralyse auch die Muskulatur des Brustkorbes und des Bauches, wären alle Paralysierten innerhalb kürzester Zeit erstickt. Bei anderen Autoren hingegen scheint die Paralyse einfach dazu zu führen, dass das Opfer unfähig wird, willentlich die somatische Muskulatur anzuspannen; die Muskeln werden schlaff und kraftlos und der Getroffene sackt in sich zusammen, ähnlich den Symptomen einer Curarevergiftung. Im Gegensatz zu einer solchen Vergiftung kann ein Paralysierter weiterhin atmen, was darauf hinweist, dass die absteigenden Nervenbahnen des vegetativen Nervensystems, welche die Atemmuskulatur versorgen, nicht betroffen sind. Im Gegensatz zu einer dauerhaften Muskelversteifung können die Gliedmaßen eines derart Paralysierten von anderen Personen bewegt werden. Als Beispiel kann Imperator Bostichs Entführung von Ertrus in PR 2055 von Andreas Findig dienen. Dort wurde Bostich im Kampf paralysiert und anschließend in Embryonalhaltung »zusammengefaltet« und im Innern des Roboters SHECAT verstaut, wo gerade genug Platz für einen menschlichen Körper war. Die wahrscheinlichste medizinische Erklärung ist, dass ein Paralyseschuss auf die Nervenfasern, nicht die Muskelfasern, einwirkt, in diesem Fall auf die absteigenden motorischen Nervenfasern des pyramidalen und extrapyramidalen Systems, und damit den Muskeltonus der willentlichen Kontrolle entzieht, dabei aber die Steuerung der Atmung durch das vegetative Nervensystem unbeeinflusst lässt. Auch Reflexe wie Blinzeln oder Erbrechen müssten weiterhin intakt sein. Die Behauptung, die Paralyse würde das Schmerzempfinden ausschalten, weist ebenfalls darauf hin, dass ein Paralysefeld nur indirekt auf die Muskulatur Einfluss nimmt, sondern zusätzlich auch auf die aufsteigenden Nervenfasern des somatischen Nervensystems wirkt, die für die haptische Wahrnehmung verantwortlich sind. Danach würde eine optimale Paralysewirkung eintreten, wenn Rückenmark und Gehirn betroffen sind. Ein Streifschuss, der nur periphäre Gliedmaßen trifft, müsste eine geringere und schnell abklingende Wirkung erzeugen. Martin Mayer FBA/ILAC –Associate Cork , Ireland U Category:GC Writers Resources